


The Potter Problem

by hashton4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashton4life/pseuds/hashton4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since being rejected by the one and only golden boy on their first day of school, Draco Malfoy has made it his mission to make Harry Potter's life a living hell. Harry bloody Potter, winner of the Triwizard cup, killer of the basilisk, and unknowing owner of Draco Malfoy's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Drarry fic, so I hope you like it! No hate, please. :)  
> -J

"Potter." Malfoy sneered as he passed by the dark haired boy, walking to the front of the class and taking a seat at his desk.

"Malfoy." Harry scoffed, glaring at the back of the obnoxious blond's head. He watched as a paper dove flew over Malfoy's head, absently thinking about quidditch season starting soon and if they would end up with any new members on the Gryffindor team. They needed a chaser, so tryouts were the coming weekend.

Harry snapped back to attention as the class grew quiet, the smouldering paper dove drifting down and landing on Parvati Patil's desk. A girly giggle came from the front of the room, and Harry drew his attention to where umbridge stood, yet quickly tuned her out as books were being passed out, until he heard Hermione's voice and focused on her.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" Hermione asked, confusion clear in her voice.

"Using spells!" Umbridge laughed. "Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom!" She stated, looking at Hermione as though she was crazy.

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron asked.

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way." Umbridge replied.

"Well what use is that? If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk free." Harry stated, his annoyance growing. No magic? His thoughts were cut off by an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Student's will raise their hand s when they speak in my class." She said, turning towards the front of the room.

"It is the view, of the ministry, that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school is all about!"

"And how is theory, supposed to prepare us for what's out there!" Harry was getting angry now, he needed to be ready and this toad of a professor was going to ruin his chances against Voldemort.

"There is nothing out there dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children, like yourselves?"

"Hmm I don't know, maybe... Lord Voldemort?" Harry bit, glaring at the woman. Draco flinched at Harry's use of his name, and whispers rose throughout the classroom.

"Now let me make this, quite plain." Umbridge started, it was clear she was on the brink of anger, and was struggling to keep calm. "You have been told, that a certain dark wizard is at large again. This. is. a. lie."

"It's not a lie! I'm the one who saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention! Mr. Potter." Harry was cut off.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord." Harry all but shouted at the infuriating woman.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic, accident." Harry's anger grew with each word.

"It was murder, Voldemort killed home, you must know that!"

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge shrieked. She quickly calmed herself though. "Enough. See me later Mr. Potter, my office." Followed by a small giggle. Harry crossed his arms and laid his head down on his desk. He knew it would be a long year.

* * *

Harry had his invisibility cloak draped around himself, and was walking though the empty halls of Hogwarts. It was almost midnight, which was early for Harry since the Triwizard tournament. Every night he would get a nightmare about Cedric's death, or Voldemort finding him, or any number of unimaginable scenarios that plagued his dreams, if he slept at all.

Most nights since coming back to Hogwarts, Harry just wondered through the castle aimlessly until around three or four in the morning, when he would feel tired and head back to his dorm to get a few valuable hours of sleep before his classes the next day. It had only been three weeks since coming back, and he already had dark circles under his eyes. Hermione was worried about him, he could tell. He just could never seem to rest, and found himself more tired after a night of fits than if he just didn't sleep at all.

As Harry rounded a corner, he could hear hushed voices coming from one of the alcoves in the hall. Curious, he stepped closer until he could hear them properly.

"If you say a word to anyone, you're dead. Got it?" The first voice whispered harshly, sending chills down Harry's spine. He couldn't tell from just the voice who it was, though it was definitely a male. but he was more intrigued than before when he heard a female voice respond.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your little crush secret, but you better get over it, and quick." The voice responded.

"It's been two years, Pansy. You think it's that simple?" The first voice asked harshly again, but this time with a hint of emotion in it. Harry stood frozen, now knowing exactly who was having this private conversation. It was without a doubt Draco Malfoy who had a secret little crush. Pansy was about to respond, but was stopped by Draco placing his hand over her mouth quickly. "Shh. I heard something." He whispered, peeking out of the alcove and unknowingly looking right through harry and down the hallway. Harry's heart was racing. He had his hand over his mouth, trying to cover his heavy breathing. "Come on. We can talk about this in the common room." Draco muttered, before taking one last look to make sure the coast was clear before grabbing pansy and running in the opposite direction from where Harry came.

Harry dove into the alcove and pulled off his invisibility cloak, breathing normally again. Draco has a secret crush. Harry decided that finding out who it was was now a priority of his. Knowing his school enemy's crush might come in handy every once in a while, especially since it was supposed to be secret. Smiling to himself with a plan already forming in his mind, Harry pulled on the invisibility cloak once again, and headed off to Gryffindor tower.

*Authors Note*

Hi guys, this is my first Drarry fanfic (also first boyxboy fic) so I hope you like it. I'm not really sure if it's good or not, but if you like it, let me know! I'm a bit nervous so please be kind. I will try and update often, but if not, well, sorry. I'm really excited about this fic so I will be continuing. Alright, peace out for now.

\- J :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR MAJOR PLOT LINES OF THIS STORY. ALL COPYRIGHTS ARE TO JK ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS STUDIOS**

Draco sat in his place at the Slytherin table, eyes scanning the great hall. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, and was shocked to find bright green eyes staring back at him. He quickly looked down at his food, pushing his scrambled eggs around with a fork. Why was Potter staring at him? Draco could still feel his gaze on him, his palms starting to sweat. Pansy looked over at him, and whispered in his ear.

"Draco, why are you tapping the table? You hate when people do that. It's like, your biggest pet peeve." She questioned.

"He's. Staring." Draco said to her through gritted teeth, but immediately stopped tapping his finger against the dark wood.

"No he's not.." Pansy trailed off, looking across the Great hall. Draco looked up to see the Gryffindor laughing with the weaslette. His heart sped up at Harry's smile, but dropped when he realized it was for the dumb ginger and not him. Sneering, he stood up and stormed out of the hall.

Harry looked up as the blonde stormed out of the hall. He furrowed his eyebrows, Malfoy's seemed angry, well, angrier than usual. He had been watching Malfoy for about a week trying to figure out who his secret crush was, but to no avail. He didn't have any idea what house they were in, or what year for that matter. 

He watched as Pansy got up to follow in the direction the blonde headed. After waiting for around a minute, he told Ginny that he was going to go grab a few things from his dorm before potions. She nodded and turned to talk to Dean as Harry hurried out of the great hall to see if he could get anymore information on who Malfoy's crush was.

Draco could hear Pansy calling after him as he exited the great hall, but he was too angry to care. He could feel the jealousy pooling in his stomach as he watched Harry flirt with the stupid weaslette. He started down the stairs to the dungeon's, before turning and slamming his fist into the wall. His breathing was ragged as he let his head rest against the wall, trying to control his emotions. "Malfoys don't feel. Malfoys don't feel." He repeated to himself over and over, the statement he had heard every day, the words he has had drilled into his mind since age six.

* * *

Draco used to have to have a cat he adored, he got her when he was only four, and it was the only thing that had ever showed true affection for him. He named her Ruby, and she followed him around the manor, slept next to him at night, and was his best friend up until his sixth birthday. That evening, young Draco was in the lounge, playing with ruby on the floor. Lucius Malfoy stepped in and watched them for a while, before clearing his throat to gain Draco's attention. Draco looked up, immediately quit his giggling and stood up, placing his hands behind his back and looking at Lucius for permission to address him. Lucius gave a small nod.

"Good evening, father." Draco said in a small voice, looking at his feet. Lucius stepped towards him, and Draco flinched, ever so slightly, as he started to speak.

"Draco, how do you feel, about your cat.... what was it's name?" He asked, staring down at his son.

"Ruby. I like her very much father." Draco stated, looking at his cat and a small smile made it's way onto his small face.

"But, would you say, you loved...her?" Lucius asked, looking at the animal with a displeased expression.

"I would say that I love her, father." Small Draco said, fear slowly creeping it's way up his spine, as he watched as his father's facial expression changed from one of displeasure to one of disgust. He watched as Lucius drew his wand, pointing it at the cat still rolling around on the carpet. 

"Avada Kadavera!" Lucius yelled, and the cat's movements ceased as it collapsed onto the floor.

"NO!" Draco shouted, rushing over to pick up the lifeless cat in his arms. "Ruby, Ruby, wake up girl. C'mon, wakeup." He cried, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at his only friend. 

"Malfoys. Don't. Feel, Draco." Lucius stated, staring at his sons crying face without an ounce of emotion. "Feelings get you hurt. Especially love. Remember this lesson, Draco. Do not forget it." He said harshly, before leaving the room. Draco stared at Ruby, letting out a chocked sob.

"Malfoys don't feel."

* * * 

Harry walked through the halls, heading towards the dungeons, as that seemed the likely place Malfoy would go. As he started down the stairs, he could hear Malfoy quietly repeating "Malfoys don't feel." to himself. Harry walked around the corner and stared at the blond, before clearing his throat. Malfoy's silver eyes shot up to stare at him, longing flickering in them before anger overtook. He still hadn't forgiven Harry for not accepting his friendship all those years ago. And it was stupid bloody Harry who made him break his father's rule. It was stupid Harry who made butterflies erupt in his stomach as he stared at him with his stupid gorgeous eyes. It was Harry who made his palms sweat and his knees weak.

And that pissed him off.

Draco strutted over to Harry, before punching him square in the jaw. He groaned in pain, holding his most likely broken jaw before he was slammed against the wall by the taller boy.

"Think spying on me is funny, do you Potty?" Draco bit, glaring at him as he held him against the wall.

"Why actually, yes, Malfoy." Harry bit back, earning him another bang against the wall. He groaned before pushing the blond off of him and slamming him into the opposite wall. "Why so scared, Malfoy? Afraid I'll find out your little secret?" Harry teased, his voice harsh. Malfoy's eyes widened in fear and Harry smirked to himself. Draco's heart was racing at being this close to Harry, but sped even faster when Harry said that. Harry knew he had a secret? He can't find out. Draco would be the laughing stock of the school! With this thought in mind, he did the only thing he knew would distract him. He lifted his knee and hit him directly in the groin. Harry groaned, hunching over at the pain in his stomach. 

"Why in fact Potter, I know you won't find out. Git" Draco spit, and turned to walk away before being tackled to the floor by an angry Gryffindor. They wrestled on the ground for a few moments before being interrupted by Snape shouting at them from the bottom of the stairs.

"Potter! Malfoy! Detention! And 40 points will be taken from both of your houses." He shouted as he hurried to break them up. Both boy's hair was a mess and robes were disheveled. 

"Get...to...class." The black cloaked teacher spoke, before turning on his heal and heading to Dumbledore's office.

**Authors note**  
Hi guys! So here is the second chapter, I hope you like it! Let me know what you think.  
Later lovelies!  
-J :)


	3. Chapter 3

"I just don't see what we can do, Severus. It isn't as though we can force them to like each other." Dumbledore spoke, leaning slightly against his desk as he turned to the Potions teacher. "What do you propose we do?"

"I don't know but we have to do something. Their fights have been disturbing classes and upsetting other students. Not to mention they cause physical harm to each other almost every day." Snape explained to the headmaster, who thought deeply for a moment.

"Severus," He spoke, an idea becoming clear in his mind. "If, perhaps, they spent some time together, they would learn to tolerate each other, if not like each other." Snape thought about it for a moment, before a problem came to mind.

"But Albus, how do you propose we do that? They are in different houses, and the only time they spend together is in class when they are forced to." He asked, trying to come up with a solution. Dumbledore smiled at Severus with a twinkle in his eye, a plan forming.

"We make them roommates."

* * *

Harry had just left the infirmary and was heading to transfiguration when he was stopped by McGonagall in the hall.

"Potter, I need you to go up to your room, pack your trunk, and meet me by Dumbledore's office immediately." 

 

"What? Why, professor? Have I done something?" Harry asked, shocked. Was he getting expelled from Hogwarts? He couldn't think of anything he has done (this year) to get himself expelled. McGonagall could see the worry on his face and was quick to dispell his thoughts.

"No, Potter, you haven't done anything, and you are not to be expelled, though I can't say this is much better, mind you." She said with a grim face, before turning and walking away down the corridor. Harry stared after her for a moment, before heading up to Gryffindor tower to pack his bags for, what might be, the most stressful night of his life.

* * *

After getting into an argument with his head of house, and having to pack his trunk from his and Blaises shared dorm, Draco was now standing at the statue that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office with an annoyed sneer painted across his face. He didn't understand why he had been told to pack his trunk, because professor Snape had refused to tell him. He hated that greasy git.

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by none other than Harry Potter himself.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking confused yet also annoyed by Draco's presence.

"I could ask you the same thing." Draco said, though his heart sped up at the sound Harry's voice. He looked down and saw that Harry also had his trunk with him, and was starting to have a sinking feeling that this was going no where good. "What's going on?" He asked, to no one in particular.

"I think I can answer that, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore's voice spoke, startling them both. He stepped out from the staircase, and turned to the boys. "Follow me."

After being led through the castle, they stopped on a fourth floor corridor, outside of a rather large portrait of a man, who had his hands on his face and mouth wide open, a rather quiet yet irritating scream coming from his open mouth. Harry flinched a little at the unpleasant sound, it reminded him of the fat lady trying to sing in third year.

"No offense, sir. But what are we doing here?" Harry asked his headmaster.

"It has come to my attention, Mr. Potter, that you and Mr. Malfoy here have had quite an issue getting along." Dumbledore started. "We don't have a tolerance for violence at this school, and you two have broken that rule countless times. Which is why, both of your heads of houses and I have decided that you would both benefit from spending some, how we say, quality time, together. So, for the remainder of the school year, this will be your home."

"But sir, you can't be serious-"

"I can assure you, Mr. Potter, that I am quite serious. You and Mr. Malfoy will be sharing quarters for the rest of this year. Now you two have been given the rest of the day off from classes to unpack and get settled. If I do find out that you two are still fighting, it will result in suspension and a months detention. You may tell people of your new living arrangement, but you are not permitted to have guests. Also, you will still be allowed in your house common rooms, but normal curfew still applies to this room. The password is treacle tart. I suggest you two start unpacking." Dumbledore finished, turning abruptly on his heal and heading away, leaving them both standing there speechless. Draco turned to Harry, then to the picture, then back to Harry.

"I'm going in, are you going to come or are you just going to stand out here like a twit." Harry said, turning to the picture. "Treacle tart." He said, and the portrait swung open. Harry stepped in, lugging his trunk, followed by Malfoy.

They both looked around, the room they had was large, with two beds to the side and a sitting area next to a fireplace. It was decorated in both houses colors, the drapes being red and gold and the chairs by the fire being green with black lining, a silver coffee table in front of them. There was one Gryffindor bed and one Slytherin bed, and a dresser in between. A large mirror hung on the opposing wall next to a door to what Draco presumed was the bathroom. He lugged his trunk over to the end of the Slytherin bed, and dropped it. Harry did the same, and they both went to investigate the bathroom. There were two sinks, one shower, and one toilet and a urinal. Harry couldn't believe he was expected to share a shower, let alone a room with Malfoy. He headed back out to the bedroom and looked at the six drawers in the dresser. 

"Which ones do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, annoyed. It was silent. Harry waited before huffing, and turning to face the other boy. "I said, which drawers do you want, Malfoy?"

"Draco."

"What?"

"Call me Draco. You might as well, we are going to be living together." Draco stated, looking anywhere but at Harry.

"Fine then, Draco, which drawers do you want? Top or bottom?" Harry asked, staring at the bloke.

"Top." Draco said quietly, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

"Why are you acting so weird? I know living together isn't ideal, but we might as well try and make the best of it." Harry said, eyes softening just a bit. Draco just nodded. They unpacked in silence for a few minutes, before Draco spoke up.

"Potter?"

"Harry."

"What?"

"Call me Harry."

"Well then Harry?" Draco asked, smirking a bit.

"Yea?"

"You heard what Dumbledore said, no guests. That means you and the weaslette will need to find somewhere else to snog." He said, jealousy clear in his eyes, although to Harry he just sounded like a prat.

"Weaslette? You mean Ginny?" Draco nodded. "Ginny and I aren't together, she's like a sister to me!" He laughed, and put away his last shirt before shutting his drawer. "And besides," he said, walking towards the door, "I'm gay." And with that, he left, leaving Draco staring after him with butterflies dancing in his stomach.

**A/N**  
Hope you guys liked it! Please vote and comment!  
-J :)


	4. Chapter 4

"But that's not fair! They can't make you!" Ron said angrily, glaring at the teachers at their table. "It's barbaric!"

"I can't stop them, Ron. I don't have a choice." Harry sighed. His best mate hadn't taken the news that he and Draco would be living together very well. He had been rambling on about how unfair it was all throughout dinner.

"What are the rules again, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at him with uncertainty.

"No fighting, no guests, and we can still go to our house common rooms, but only until curfew, when we need to be back." Harry said for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. Hermione thought about it for a moment, before nodding.

"I think this will be good, for both of you." She finally said. Ron looked at her incredulously.

"Are you mental? Malfoy will kill him in his sleep and you think them living together is a goodthing?"

"I think anything to stop them from fighting all the time is a good thing. And it will keep Harry from sneaking off with Dean in the middle of the night." She smiled, winking at Harry, who was blushing like crazy.

"Hermione! That was one time! We were drunk. And he's straight." Harry put extra emphasis on the last word, just to get the message across.

"Whatever you say, Harry." She just smiled, picking up her books and heading back to the common room.

"Blimey, mate. I know your gay but Dean? Really?" He laughed as Harry threw a roll at him, burying his face in his arms to hide his flaming cheeks.

* * *

Harry and Draco were in their dorm. They had spent two weeks living together, and while it hadn't been particularly good, both boys were learning to tolerate each other, just as Dumbledore had predicted. Also, neither boy wanted to start a fight, seeing how the other could hex them into oblivion while they were sleeping. Harry had found that while he could be a pretentious git, it was a lot easier to be nice to Draco rather than constantly fighting with him. Draco, on the other hand, hated their new arrangement. It wasn't that he didn't like Harry, it was that he liked Harry too much. Harry being nice to him was amazing, and he loved sharing a room with the gryffindor, but he was constantly worried that Harry would find out about Draco's crush. Which, as he was reminded by Pansy almost every day, he was supposed to be getting over. But it was so much easier to try and get over him when he didn't see him a lot of the time, and when Harry was mean to him. Now, Draco just seemed to be falling for the brunet even more, much to his and Pansy's dismay.

Draco was in the shower, and Harry was outside, desperately waiting to pee. He banged on the door again.

"Draco, hurry the hell up! Or I'm coming in!" He yelled over the sound of running water.

"Wait your turn, scarface." Draco called through the door. Harry waited around another minute in agrrivation before pulling out his wand, casting an "alohamora" and storming into the steamy room. Draco stuck his head out of the shower to glare at Harry, who was pulling down his trousers to relieve himself. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Draco said angrily, staring at the back of Potter's head.

"You took to long." Harry said simply. Draco huffed and turned back to his shower, trying very hard not to think about being naked in the same room as Harry.

"As long as you don't try and catch a glimpse I guess it's alright." Draco stated. Harry was silent for a moment, and Draco worried that he had made him angry. Draco was opening his mouth to apoligize when Harry cut him off. 

"Damn it, Malfoy!" He huffed, slamming his hands against the sink. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm a pervert. Don't tell me, along with being a giant git, that your a homophobe, aswell?" He asked. Draco was frozen, his heart beating out of his chest. Harry's words had stung, especially the use of his last name. He quickly shut off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping out to look straight at Harry. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he looked over Draco's dripping chest, before quickly looking away. He didn't want Draco to notice him staring, and have something else to mock him with. He couldn't help it if Draco was fit, could he?

"I'm not a homophobe." Harry snapped his eyes back to Draco, who's almost silver eyes were watering a bit, as if he was trying not to cry. 

"What?" Harry asked, confused by Draco's sudden change of emotion. 

"I am not a homophobe." Draco said again, staring into Harry's eyes for another moment, before turning to leave the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind him, leaving Harry wondering why Draco had been close to tears, and how such a git could have such amazing abs.

* * *

After Harry had finished his shower, he walked out into their shared room with a towel wrapped around his waist, too busy scrubbing his hair dry to notice Draco gawking at him. He walked over to their shared dresser and pulled out some pajama bottoms he had recieved as hand me downs from Dudley, and an old t-shirt, before qiuckly starting to dress. Draco was lounging in one of the green chairs by the fire, his potions homework sitting forgotten in his lap as he stared at Harry's back, muscles contorting under his tan skin as he pulled his shirt over his head. He watched as Harry tried to run a brush through his hair, giving up on the third try.

An idea came to Draco, and he was about to call out to Harry, but his nerves prevented him from doing so. Harry turned around to see Draco staring into space, a look of concentration on his pale face. Harry walked over and collapsed into the other chair, startling Draco in the process. He jumped, dropping his quill and potions essay onto the black carpet.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, before bending over to pick them up. Harry watched in amusement as Draco picked up the parchment, setting it on the coffee table infront of them. "Don't do that." He snapped, glaring at the boy, who just let out a little snort. "Charming." Draco commented, before remembering his idea from earlier. "Harry?" He asked, looking at the brunet.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was thinking. Since we are being forced to live together for the rest of the year, I think we should get to know each other." He said, a bit of hope in his voice.

"That seems good." Harry said, turning his head to look at the blond. "What's your favorite color?" He asked. Draco pretended to think for a minute, though he already knew his favorite color. It was the color of Harry's eyes. 

"Green. Like a forest." He said decidedly. "Yours?" He asked, noticing Harry watching him intently. 

"Gold. Like a snitch." He said, laughing. 

Draco laughed too, before asking,"Favorite food?"

"Fish and chips. Yours?" 

"Chocolate." 

Harry was surprised at how easy it was to actually talk to Draco."Okay. First kiss?" He asked teasingly, but changed to seriousness when the blond stiffened. "Draco?" He questioned, slightly worried.

"I haven't had one." Draco stated, his jaw clenched. "You?"

"I haven't either, at least not one that counted anyway." Harry said, and Draco relaxed at his words. 

"One that counts?" Draco asked, watching as Harry sighed.

"I have kissed Ginny. But it was gross, it was like kissing my sister. I've never kissed a bloke, so I don't count it as one." He didn't know why he was telling Draco all this. He found it was much easier talking to him than he had thought it would be.

They talked for another hour or so, becoming slightly better friends through the conversation. Harry realized that the blond wasn't that bad, though he would never admit it to the other. Harry was so involved in their conversation, that he completely forgot about Draco and Pansy's conversation about Draco's crush. Eventually, Harry asked, "So Draco, who do you fancy?" Draco choked on the tea he had been taking a sip of.

"What?" He coughed, eyes widening as he looked at the brunet. Harry laughed.

"Well cmon! There has to be someone! I won't tell, so spill!" Draco's palms grew sweaty as he looked anywhere but at Harry. Talking with him had been amazing, something Draco couldn't have even dreamed of. He finally got to know a bit more about the boy who lived. And as much as Draco didn't want to admit it, Harry wasn't the show off Draco used to think he was. He couldn't let Harry find out now, it would ruin everything. He wouldn't want to share a room with Draco, he would tell his friends and they would all make him the laughing stock of the schoo- "Draco?" His eyes shot back up to look at Harry. 

"Oh, righ, hah. Pansy." Draco lied, cringing at the thought of liking his best friend.

Harry nodded and sat back for a minute, while Draco thanked his lucky stars that Harry believed him.

"Wait a minute... that doesn't make sense." Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows at the blond. 

"Why not?" Draco quickly questioned, panic starting to engulf him.

"Because a while back, you and Pansy were talking, and she knew who you had a crush on! She said that you needed to get over it before someone found out." He said, looking at Draco with curious eyes. Draco quickly became panicked, but masked it with anger. He had thought he had heard someone in the hallway that night. 

"That was a private conversation, Potter!" Draco yelled, standing up from his seat. "Been following me around, spying on me, have you?" Harry cringed at Malfoy's outburst. He had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to know about that.

"Malfoy honestly I was just walking around and I heard part of your conversation I haven't been fo-"

"Save it, Potter." Draco sneered, glaring at him. He then went over and silently got in bed, back facing Harry. The brunet didn't expect Draco's use of his surname to hurt as much as it did. He sat there for another moment, before getting up and climbing into bed himself. He looked over at Draco's bed, the blond had his eye shut and a blank expression on his face.

"Draco.." Harry started, but trailed off as the blond rolled over, turning his back on the smaller boy. They laid in silence for another moment, before Harry whispered, "I'm sorry." And he too rolled over, back facing Draco. As Harry's breathing evened out, Draco fell asleep with a single tear rolling down his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco and Harry both got up and got ready silently the next morning, an awkward tension filling the air. Harry wanted to apologize to Draco. He didn't know why, up until a few days ago he had absolutely despised the git. But for some reason he couldn't stand the silence, the fact that Draco was mad at him made him mad at himself, and the guilt felt like it was eating away at his insides. He finally spoke up, turning to Draco as he was fixing his tie.

"Draco?" Harry asked, gaining the blond's attention. Silver eyes turned to him, waiting. "Draco I'm really sorry I listened to your conversation. I know it was private. I'm sorry." Harry said, biting his lip in anticipation of Draco's outburst. But it didn't come. Instead, Draco just gave a small nod, face still showing no emotion. Harry took a deep breath, knowing he might end up regretting his next words before they left his mouth. "So, friends?" He stuck out his hand, his eyes locking with Draco's. The blond's eyes flicked between Harry's green ones and his outstretched hand, gulping as his mask seemed to break.

Instead of anger, or disgust, or any other emotion Harry had expected to see on Draco's face, instead he saw...sorrow?

"Remember when I asked you this first year?" Draco asked, still staring at him sadly. "Remember how you said no?" Harry instantly filled with regret. He knew now that Draco wasn't a bad guy, and he knew that if he hadn't been so rude that he and Draco could have been friends much sooner.

"Look, Draco I'm sorry about that too..." Harry started to put his hand down, but Draco grabbed it, shaking it firmly. Both boys felt electricity tingle between their fingertips, but neither really wanted to let go. Harry didn't know why, but something kept him holding Draco's hand.

"Friends." The blond said, finally dropping Harry's hand. They stood there awkwardly for another moment or so before Harry cleared his throat.

"So, breakfast?"

* * *

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table chewing on a piece of bacon and reading the Daily Profit when Ron came storming into the hall. He walked over and plopped down across from Harry, watching him with weary eyes.

"Ron what's wrong w-"

"You have to come back to our dorm mate." Ron started, and Harry sighed, setting down his newspaper to gaze wearily at Ron. He was about to speak when Ron cut him off. "Now I know what your gonna say, but I have an idea. So you know how you are roomed with him because they want you two to get along better? Yeah? Well all you have to do is pretend you like the git. Then when Dumbledore see's, he will room you back with us! Its brilliant!" Ron smiled, obviously proud of his new plan.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard," Harry said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice, "Considering we actually get on pretty well." Ron's smile dropped.

"You mean to tell me, that you and the prat who has made fun of us for years, who called Hermione a mudblood, and who is the son of a damn Death Eater get on well?" He sneered, looking at Harry with disgust. Harry was disgusted with Ron as well, Draco was nothing like his father.

"I know he's treated us like shit, Ron. But once you get to know him he is a generally good guy. You can't judge someone before you know them." Ron looked like he was about to butt it, but Harry wasn't finished. "Remember how everyone hated Serious? Remember how they wanted him dead? They didn't know the story, and neither do you . Malfoy is nothing like his father." Harry finished, leaving Ron speechless. Even if he could have formed words, he would have soon been cut off by a blond walking their way.

"Hey Harry, I forgot my quill and was heading back to the room, is there anything you need for potions that you want me to grab?" Ron was shocked by this seemingly kinder side of Malfoy, and also the fact that he called Harry Harry, rather than his usual snort of Potter. Harry thought about it for a minute, before answering the blond.

"Yea, actually. Could you grab me an extra roll of parchment? Its in the drawer of the coffee table." Harry said, as Ron turned to the tall boy.

"Malfoy." He spit, glaring at the bloke.

"Hello, Ron." Draco said pleasently, not a hint of malice within the words, leaving Ron confused and shocked.

"Thanks, Draco." Harry smiled, and the blond smiled back before walking off. Harry turned back to Ron, whose mouth was still hanging open.

"What the bloody hell was that and what has it done with Malfoy."

* * *

It was late that night when Hermione was leaving the library, after a long night of studying for the DADA test that was coming up. Umbridge was a horrid teacher, and Hermione hated that class. Never before had she hated any part of school, until the tiny little she devil dressed in p- her thoughts were interrupted by running into someone in the dark corridor. She toppled over, dropping her books everywhere.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Granger." The person rushed, bending over to help her gather her books and help her to her feet again. She looked up and immediately backed away, staring at Malfoy.

"What do you want?" She asked warily, eyeing the tall boy, waiting for him to insult her or push her over or do something of the sort.

"Look, Hermione.. I want to apologize." Draco said, scratching the back of his neck."I'm sorry for always teasing you and for calling you a....mudblood." He whispered the last word, ashamed to say it. Hermione was completely surprised, shock written all over her face.

"I..i-i....Thank you." She finally said, looking up at the Slytherin.

"It was needed." Draco said, shrugging off the thanks before turning on his heal and walking away, leaving Hermione frozen in the corridor, watching his back until he was out of sight.

* * *

Ron was seated on the couch in the common room, talking with Dean and Seamus about how to get Harry back to their dorm. He had explained to them what had happened this morning, and now they were more frantic than ever to get Harry away from the Slytherin git. In the middle of their planning, they heard the painting swing open, and turned to look at who it was. Hermione stepped into the common room, looking shaken. Ron quickly got up to help her, and she made her way over to the group, plunking her books down on the table and sitting quietly next to the boys.

"Blimey, Hermione. Whats wrong?" Seamus asked, as the girl looked both confused and shaken. 

"I was in the library, studying. When I left, I ran into someone. They knocked me over, and quickly apologized." She explained, still looking a bit dazed. The boys looked at her with confusion, not sure why this effected her so. "He helped me up. It was Malfoy." The boys became shocked, just as Hermione had been. "Then he... apologized. For everything, for the teasing, the name calling, all of it." She said, looking as though she couldn't believe it herself. The boys quickly became upset, this "new Malfoy" confused them.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked, becoming more worried for his best friend than before. "He has to be planning something. He's gonna gain Harry's trust, then hurt him! Turn him over to Voldemort!" Hermione shook her head, and all of them stared at her.

"Maybe Harry has just been a good influence on him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you so much for all the votes this has been getting! It means a lot! Anyways, so in my version Seamus and the others aren't being twats and are still friends with Harry. Ok, thanks for reading!
> 
> -J :)


	6. Chapter 6

Draco tossed and turned, not being able to sleep. It was around one in the morning, and he had been trying to get to sleep for hours but to no avail. The bed in their new room just wasn't nearly as comfortable as the one in his old dorm. That was definitely what had kept Draco awake, and not at all the look on Granger's face when he left her standing in the corridor. He was proud of the fact that he apologized. It was something that was hard for him to do. Growing up in a household where he never apologized, because he was expected never to make mistakes, made it very hard for him to apologize when he did fuck up. Sighing, he rolled over once again, turning to face Harry's bed. He stared at Harry in the darkness, his beautiful features illuminated in the sliver of moonlight peeking through the drawn curtains. His eyelashes rested on his cheeks, eyes closed peacefully in what Draco thought was sleep. His face was relaxed, more relaxed than Draco had ever seen him. His lips were parted slightly, messy dark hair flopping over his forehead, only barely revealing his scar. Draco stared at him for another minute, longingly watching as the boy breathed, before speaking up.

"Harry?" He whispered, green eyes snapping open to meet silver in the dim light. "I thought you were asleep." Draco whispered again. The brunet shook his head, eying Draco before answering.

"I don't sleep very well." He stated simply, his voice much louder than Draco's. The blond flinched at the volume, shushing the younger boy.

"Do you have to be so bloody loud?" Draco asked, causing Harry to chuckle.

"Draco, it's not like we'll wake anyone." Harry said, however he was quieter than before. Draco nodded, thinking for a moment, before speaking.

"You know, this is kinda like a sleepover." He stated, looking at the brunet. Harry quickly averted his eyes.

"I wouldn't know, I've never had one." He mumbled, sheepishly looking at Draco.

"I haven't had one either." He stated, causing Harry's eyes to widen with shock. "Father didn't let me have friends." He said, and Harry felt a connection with the boy.

"Neither did my aunt or uncle." He said, and it was Draco's turn to be shocked. He couldn't imagine Harry not having friends, he was one of the most popular kids in school. Well, he was, before the dark Lord came back and no one believed him.

"Surely you had some friends." Draco stated, watching Harry. "At least some from the wizarding world."

"The closest thing I had to a friend was my cousin, Dudley. And he hated everything about me. Except beating me up, I guess. And I didn't even know magic existed till I was eleven." This caused Draco to bolt up in bed, staring at Harry, completely shocked.

"Didn't know about magic? You were the most famous person in the wizarding world! Every child born knew about you! And you didn't know it existed?" Harry shook his head, laughing slightly at Draco's reaction.

"Not a clue. My aunt and uncle hated magic. They burned all my Hogwarts letters, and even made us move so we couldn't get mail. Hagrid had to come and take me back to London. He was the one who told me about magic. He told me how my parents died, and how I got my scar." Draco felt terrible for Harry, his childhood must have been horrible!. "I didn't even know I was famous. I was shocked when we went to the leaky cauldron and everyone knew who I was." He continued, smiling slightly at the memory. "I loved the wizarding world as soon as I stepped foot in it." Draco got off his bed, going over to sit cross legged across from Harry.

"Harry, everyone wanted to be your friend. Even me. I wanted to talk to you that day in Madame Malkin's, but I was too nervous. That's why I hated you after that first day, when you didn't accept my friendship." Draco admitted.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Harry said, seeing that the blond was still upset about that day.

"I'm sorry, too, Harry. I'm sorry for how I treated you and your friends for all those years. I'm sorry I constantly harassed you. For all of it." Harry's heart swelled a bit at this side of Draco. He liked this new Malfoy, he was kind and thoughtful. Hearing Draco say that made butterflies jump in his stomach, though he wasn't sure why.

"It's okay, Draco. I forgive you. I'm glad we're friends." Draco had to keep himself from squealing in delight when Harry said that. He knew he could never be with the Gryffindor, but being his friend was enough for Draco, for now. They stared at each other for a minute, before Draco decided he should probably get to bed. He got up and slid back beneath his covers, smiling at Harry one last time.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Draco." Harry smiled, rolling over. Draco rolled over too, quickly falling asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

As Draco and Pansy were busy discussing something, Harry watched them from across the great hall. A sour feeling was spreading in his stomach as he watched them talking, Pansy laughing at something Draco said. They were sitting a little too close together in Harry's point of view. Harry didn't know why he felt that way, he just did! Draco was his friend and he was just looking out for his friend. That was it.

But the feeling in the pit of his stomach seemed to think otherwise, as it grew more intense as she whispered something into Draco's ear. Harry almost growled, suddenly urged to pitch Parkinson off the astronomy tower. He was too busy glaring at her to notice Draco staring at him, eyes wide.

* * *

"Draco, why is Potter looking at me like he wants to kill me?" Pansy whispered into Draco's ear, causing the blond to look at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, fighting an urge to look for the Gryffindor.

"I mean he is totally jealous right now. Of me. With you. Is something going on between you two because Draco I swear if you didn't tell me..."

"Relax, Pansy, nothing is going on. We are friends. As much as I wish it was more, that's it. Just friends." Even so, his curiosity got the better of him and he looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Harry with his green eyes locked on Pansy, glaring at her bitterly. He was knocked out of it by Hermione, who came over and sat down, whispering something in his ear, causing the dark haired boy to lift his gaze to meet Draco's, a smile spreading across his face. Draco's stomach erupted in butterflies, and he looked away, smiling to himself.

Pansy just stared between the pair, wondering what they had gotten themselves into this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here's chapter six, hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was on his way to herbology with Ravenclaw, smiling to himself as he headed out to the greenhouse. He recalled the conversation he had with Hermione at breakfast this morning. She told him about what had happened with Draco the night before, and it made Harry rediculously happy that Draco and Hermione were now on relatively good terms. He had looked up at the blond to catch him already staring at Harry, turning away quickly and trying to hide his blush as he went back to his breakfast. Hermione had been relentless with the questions after that, desperately trying to figure out what was going on between the boys, but all Harry had said was that they were friends. Truthfully, Harry didn't know himself.

Herbology was uneventful, though Ron hadn't shown up. Hermione was worried, but Harry figured he had just not done his homework, again, and wanted to skip out on the lecture he would undoubtedly receive from Professor Sprout.

Hermione and Harry entered the large doors into the castle, Heading towards the staircases, when they heard shouting coming from a nearby corridor. They ran to the corridor, only to see Ron punching Draco square in the nose. Draco doubled over, falling to the floor, clutching his now bloody nose, as Ron went in for another hit.

"Stupify!" Ron was knocked backwards, landing roughly on the hard ground. Harry ran over to Draco, helping him to his feet. Draco smiled at him gratefully, before wincing in pain at his nose, blood in a constant stream down his chin.

"What the fuck, Harry!" Ron yelled, getting up from the ground as Hermione just stood back and watched.

"No, Ron. What the hell? Why the fuck were you beating up Draco?" Harry yelled back, blood boiling.

"He tried to talk to me! Get all mushy and apologize. He's going to hurt you, Harry! He's going to turn you over to Voldemort!" Ron screamed. Harry was shocked that he would even accuse Draco of something like that. "You didn't have to bloody stun me!" Ron said angrily, wiping dirt off his robes.

"Actually, I stupified you." Hermione jumped in, causing the three boys to turn to her in shock.

"Why?" Draco asked, surprise evident in his eyes.

"Because, Draco. You didn't do anything, and he was going to hurt you, badly. Also, I knew you wouldn't hit him back. He's Harry's friend and you wouldn't want to hurt Harry." She stated, looking at him with sympathy, before turning to Ron. "As for you, you need to apologize."

"I'm not bloody apologizing to him! Can't you see what he's doing, Hermione! He's tricking you!" Ron yelled. "Don't be stupid." He bit, an audible gasp coming from Draco and Harry. Ron instantly regretted the words, but it was too late. Hermione stalked up to him, slapping him across the cheek, before turning and storming off to Gryffindor tower. Ron glared after her, before snarling at Harry and Draco and following Hermione.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

They were sat in their small bathroom, Draco on the toilet and Harry on a stool directly across from him. In fact, Harry was a bit too close for Draco's comfort, he had never been this close to the boy and his scent was intoxicating.

Harry had a wet towel in his hand, and was cleaning the blood from Draco's face.

Draco took a deep breath, before speaking.

"Harry... I would never... turn you in, to Voldemort." Draco whispered, sounding weaker than he had meant to.

"I know." Harry replied, and their eyes locked. They were so close, Draco could feel Harry's breath on his face, emerald eyes staring into his icy ones. Draco's breath picked up as Harry leaned closer, eyes still locked on Draco's, until their lips were almost touching. Harry blinked, before looking down and backing away. Draco's heart sank, and he had to try very hard to keep his disappointed from showing on his face.

Harry stood, rinsing out the bloody cloth before turning back to Draco and pulling out his wand.

"Okay, Draco." His voice was shaky, and he was hoping Draco wouldn't notice. "Ron broke your nose, so I'm going to have to realign it so it can heal properly. This will hurt a lot, do you think you can handle it?" Draco nodded, and Harry cast the spell, causing Draco to let out a little shriek of pain. Harry quickly cast another spell, and the swelling immediately went down, almost disappearing.

Draco stood, moving past Harry to look in the mirror above the sink. His face looked normal, and he turned back around to look at Harry in awe.

"How did you learn that?"

"Hermione." He answered sheepishly, avoiding Draco's eyes. It hurt, but Draco had to mask it. "You should probably get some rest so it can heal. I'll clean up in here." Draco nodded, before exiting the bathroom. He stopped at the door, turning back to Harry.

"Thank you." He said, before disappearing from sight. Harry let out a shaky breath, and turned to look at his reflection in the mirror.

His hair was a mess, as usual. He needed to shave, a bit of stubble lined his jaw. His eyes, green as ever, held something Harry had never seen before. There was an emotion growing in their depths, he could feel it. He swallowed the lump in his throat, finally admitting to himself something he had been dreading.

He was falling for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco had his head lying on his pillow, sadness seeping through him. Harry didn't want him, of course he didn't. How could he want the son of a Death Eater. He was disgusting, how could the chosen one ever want him. That's why Harry pulled away. He still hadn't come out of the bathroom, and Draco was beginning to worry. he knew it was silly, but what if Harry had fallen and hit his head? He quietly got up, and walked over to the door, silently cracking it open. Harry had both hands braced against the sink, his head hung. Draco was about to make sure he was okay, before he heard Harry muttering to himself.

"You twit. You can't like him." he whispered, his words filled with self hate,"He likes Parkinson anyways, you can't change that. He's straight, he wouldn't want you even if he was gay. Why would anyone want the damaged boy with no parents. He's straight. He's straight." He whispered. Draco's heart swelled, he knew Harry was talking about him.

Harry looked up at himself in the mirror, quickly spotting Draco behind him. He spun around, shock written all over his face. He stared at Draco, despair in his features as they softened, and he seemed to crumble. Draco strode over, slamming Harry against the wall. He winced, wide eyes scared as they met silver. Draco stared at him, just savoring his expression, the beauty of his green eyes up close, before smashing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N*  
> Ik, I'm evil. Cliff hanger ending, blah blah blah. Hey, the next chapter should be up soon. Also, thank you guys for over 500 reads and almost 40 votes!! Ot means so much. Ok, vote, comment, the whole shtick. Love you guys  
> -J :)


	8. Chapter 8

The kiss was over as soon as it had started. Harry had been shocked, too shocked to even move before Draco's precious lips were off of his. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the silvery blue ones he had come to love staring back at him, but they weren't there. The bathroom was empty, Draco was gone.

Harry raised his hand to his lips, gingerly brushing his fingertips against them. Fireworks had exploded the minute their lips touched, surprising and scaring both boys. The same electricity they felt whenever their skin met, but magnified millions of times, to the point of losing them both in the heat of the kiss.

The dark haired boy ran a hand through his hair, walking up to the mirror. The kiss had lasted maybe a second, but had completely changed him. His green eyes shone, happiness buried in their depths. His shirt was wrinkled, his swollen lips tugged up at the corners as he thought about Draco. But where was he? Harry looked around their room, but the blond wasn't there. Harry sat on his bed, a thought suddenly striking him.

Draco regretted the kiss.

He didn't want to believe it, but all of the signs were there. How short the kiss was, him boltig straight away. He couldn't believe Draco would do it, but Harry knew Malfoy would. He realised Ron had been right, Malfoy had been playing him the whole time. He had Harry wrapped around his finger, like a pathetic little puppy, following him with wide eyes. Harry couldn't believe he had been so stupid, Malfoy was probably off telling his friends just how dumb the golden boy really is.

He cried. He set his head in his hands and sobbed. He had liked Malfoy, but the worst part was, he still did, probably more than before.

Draco didn't return that night, and Harry fell asleep with tear streaks down his face, a crumpled piece of parchment in his hand. It held the footsteps of every person at Hogwarts, and Malfoy was with Parkinson.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson valued her sleep, almost as much as she valued her Slytherin pride. So when at 11 P.M. she was woken by a furious pounding on her door, she was not happy. Walking over, she swung open the door, glaring at Draco as he stood there, sweaty and disheveled outside her door. He pushed past her, walking over to sit on her bed and pull his legs up to his chest, something he did when he was upset. Pansy rolled her eyes, shutting the door and sitting across from the blond.

"What the hell do you want, Draco?" Draco mumbled something incoherently into his knees, and pansy looked at him in confusion. "Draco I can't bloody hear you speak up." He lifted his chin, setting it on top of his knees, before speaking.

" I kissed Harry." Pansy stated at him with wide eyes. She had known he liked the gryffindor, but had doubted it would be Draco who made the first move.

"And?" She quirked an eyebrow, curious.

"I loved it." Pansy was still confused.

"If it was so amazing then why the fuck are you here instead of with him?"

Draco sighed, "I ran out. He's going to hate me, Pansy! I kissed him!"

"I thought you said it went well?"

"I said I loved it." Draco snapped harshly, before softening. "It only lasted for a second, if that. He wasn't kissing back, so I ran." He confessed, sadness overcoming him. "I ruined everything." He buried his face in his knees, ashamed. Pansy thought for a moment before she spoke.

"How long did you give him to kiss back?"

"I don't know, I ran as soon as I realised he wasn't." He shrugged, face still hidden.

"Draco you daft git. He was probably too surprised to react right away! How would you react if someone you thought was straight and disliked you kissed you! You ran before he got the chance!" Draco looked up, eyes wide.

"You think I-I ran out too quick?" Pansy nodded, and the boy turned into a blank face as he stared into the distance, thinking about what had happened with Harry, the feeling they had shared. Maybe Pansy was right, he was too quick to tell.

"You can crash here tonight. Tomorrow, talk to Potter. I'm sure you won't be disappointed." Pansy said, and Draco thanked her before laying on the small couch in the corner of Pansy's room. He fell asleep thinking of what to say to Harry.

* * *

Harry woke up with swollen eyes and a cracking heart. He was angry, beyond angry. He knew he would find Malfoy sooner or later, and when he did, the blond was gonna get it.

He dressed and headed for breakfast, anger burning in his stomach. He entered the Great Hall, sitting down at his usual place at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron were in some heated discussion, and while Harry was now furious with Malfoy, he was still unhappy that Ron had hit him. Speaking of the blond prat, Draco entered the hall with Pansy, talking about something Harry couldn't tell what. Pansy then said something to Draco, causing him to look up at Harry. He smiled slightly, and Harry's stomach erupted in butterflies, but it quickly turned to jealousy and hate. He sneered at the blond, giving him the most powerful glare he could muster. Draco's smile dropped, and he quickly became distracted with his breakfast, head down. Pansy noticed, and leaned over to him.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"He sneered at me. I told you he would hate me! I bet he's glaring right now. Pansy, what am I going to do?" He whispered, despair in his voice. Pansy looked over at Gryffindor, but Harry didn't look all too angry. A bit miffed, yes, but the overall emotion on his face was disappointment. 

"He looks sad to me." She stated, thinking. "I still think you should talk to him. Even if he is angry about the kiss, it's not like you can avoid him. You still share a room. It's not like you can avoid it." Draco looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Couldn't I just stay in Slytherin? With you, or Blaise, or even-" He was cut off by a tap on his shoulder, turning around to see Professor Snape glaring at him. 

"Malfoy. Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office.....now." The greasy haired man stated before swiftly walking off. Malfoy gulped, looking at Pansy for help. She just shrugged as he got up to leave, walking out of the great hall. He could feel Harry's eyes boring holes into the back of his head as he left, walking to the gold statue that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's chambers, stepping in as the spiral staircase revealed itself and started to move. Once he made it to the top of the steps, he knocked on the wood door, before being granted access.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Please do sit down." Dumbledore gestured to the chair across from his desk, and Draco sat in it nervously. "I presume you know why you are here?" Draco shook his head, playing with his hands in his lap. "Well, Draco, I know that you did not stay in your dorm last night. May I ask why?"

"I'm really not comfortable haring that, Professor." Draco said quietly, still looking at his hands. 

"Well, Draco. All actions have consequences." Dumbledore spoke, "So, as of today, you have lost permission to access Slytherin common room. The password has been changed, and the portrait has been informed to not let you in." Draco looked up at Dumbledore, astounded.

"But sir-"

"Unless of course, you would like to tell me why you did not return to your dorm?" Draco sighed, shaking his head. "Well, then I suggest you head back to your dorm to pick up your books, and head to potions." Draco nodded, exiting the old man's office. He walked quietly up to his dorm, upset, but relieved to know Harry would already be at potions. He entered the room, walking over to his bed before opening his trunk, collecting the supplies he needed. They spilled all over the room, however, when he was yanked back, head slamming against the wall as he was held there by the front of his robes. He groaned, realising it was Harry. 

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry about yesterd-"

"How long have you been planning this?" Harry growled, glaring at the shocked boy. "How long!"

"'Planning? Planning what? I haven't planned anything, I just came back to get my-"

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about, Malfoy. You kissed me." Draco winced at Harry's harsh words. 

"Listen, Harry, I know you don't like me, I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself." It was Harry's turn to be confused.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"What?"

"I said, why are you apologizing. This worked out exactly as you wanted, what do you get through apologizing?" Draco looked at Harry as though he had grown two heads.

"Harry, I assure you. I definitely have wanted to be pressed up against a wall by you, but never has it involved you getting pissed cause I kissed you. Look, I know you don't like me, but I just couldn't resist. I'm sorry." Harry stepped back, letting go of Draco.

"You mean, this wasn't some plan to get me to fall for you?" Draco's heart rate jumped, hearing Harry say that.

"I would love it if you fell for me, Harry." He almost whispered, staring into the surprised eyes of the tan boy, "But I wouldn't want to hurt you." Harry stared at Draco, expression melting from one of confusion to one of pure joy. He ran over, pressing Draco against the wall again, lips crashing onto his. Draco responded eagerly, lips moving in sync as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him closer. Harry licked his bottom lip, but Draco denied entrance, pulling back to look at Harry's confused face. "You like me?" He asked, in a manner that seemed as if he was afraid of the answer. Harry's heart melted, resting his forehead against Draco's, he breathed out a single word.

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry walked into transfiguration smiling from ear to ear. He walked over to sit with Hermione, who shared a glance with Ron before turning to speak to Harry.

"Harry.. are you okay?" Hermione asked, looking at him with worry. Harry snapped out of his daze, looking up at her and seeming to realize where he was.

"What? Oh, yea, I'm fine." he said, dropping the happy expression and resting his head on his arms. Hermione looked at Ron, shrugging. Ron turned to Harry, nudging him.

"Listen, mate. I'm really sorry about the whole Malfoy thing. I was out of line." He said, hoping for Harry's forgiveness.

"It's fine, Ron. Just don't do it again." He said, giving his best friend a warm smile. Ron smiled, relieved, just as a certain blond Slytherin entered the room.

"Potter." He said with a sneer, as he walked past the Gryffindor's seat. Harry stared after him, confused. Had he done something? He couldn't think of any reason for Draco to act like this. They had been perfectly fine, earlier.

He was upset, but he didn't want to give it away. He quickly put on a bored face, turning to stare towards the front of the classroom again. The brunet wasn't quick enough, however, because Hermione saw the look of hurt in his eyes. She leaned over, whispering in his ear.

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" Harry just shrugged, pretending not to care, and focused his attention as McGonagall started speaking.

* * *  
"That class was shit." Blaise said as he and Draco left transfiguration. Draco nodded in agreement, but was too deep in thought to respond. He had seen the look of hurt on Harry's face when he had called him Potter, and he really needed to explain. He was too busy thinking about it to see the broom closet door open slightly, an arm reaching out and grabbing him by the robes, yanking him into the dark. Blaise continued to babble on about the class, not even noticing Draco wasn't there. 

"Draco?" He eventually asked, only to finally notice he was alone in the hall.

* * *

Draco pulled his wand, ready to defend himself against whoever was across from him in the dark closet. 

"Who's there?" He whispered, only for his wand to be knocked out of his hand as he was roughly shoved against the wall, arms held above his head. A body was pressed to his, and he was terrified. He let out a small whimper, as the person leaned in closer to him.

"I'm Potter now, am I?" The voice was harsh, but he knew it. It was the voice that made butterflies jump in his stomach when it said his name, it was the voice whose owner had the lovely green eyes. It was Harry's voice. He let out a sigh of relief, relaxing as he realised he wasn't on any real danger.

"Harry, thank god, I-"

"Malfoy." Harry bit, silencing Draco. The boy was confused as to why Harry was so angry, before it hit him.

"Harry listen, I'm so sorry. But I had to be mean! People can't find out about us. It would ruin your reputation, my father would kill me! We can't act like we are together, people would get suspicious!"Harry though about it for a moment, before letting go of Draco's hands and backing up to the opposite wall. Draco's eyes had adjusted to the dark, and he could faintly see Harry lean his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. He sighed.

"I'm such a git." He mumbled, opening his eyes to look at Draco. "I'm sorry I overreacted. You're right, we can't act as though we are dating. Couldn't we at least act as though we are friends?" He pleaded, looking at Draco for reassurance. "I mean, people know we live together, we can at least be friends. They can't know we are dating, though." as Harry continues to speak, Draco's eyes widened, and Harry looked at him, worried. "Draco?"

"Are we dating?" He asked, almost too quiet for Harry to hear. He thought about it for a minute before answering.

"I don't know. Do you like me?" Harry asked, a bit nervous for Draco's reply. Draco had impied it, but the signs were so mixed up, Harry wasn't sure. He didn't remember Draco ever actually saying it. Maybe he was wron- 

Draco was suddenly right next to him, their chests pressed together. Harry sucked in a deep breath, looking into Draco's silver irises.

"Harry, I have wanted you since first year." Harry's heart pounded a Draco's words, speeding up as he spoke. "And now, I can do this." He said, as he tentatively brushed their lips together, before Harry connected their lips fully. They moved in sync, their lips fitting perfectly, like lock and key. Draco's lips were firm, but soft, against Harry's, and he melted. He allowed Draco to push him against the wall. Draco licked his bottom lip, almost begging for entrance, and Harry gladly obliged, opening his mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. Draco won, and used his advantage to explore Harry's mouth, Harry loving every second of it. It was so different from when he had kissed Ginny, it was so much more. He could feel Draco's emotion, all the want and need and happiness that made the kiss amazing. Draco pulled back, almost gasping for breath. Harry almost whimpered from lack of contact, but Draco pressed a quick kiss to his lips again before speaking.

"Harry," he breathed, a nervousness in his eyes. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Harry's gorgeous smile spread across his face, and Draco broke into a grin as well, not a sneer, but a genuine grin, causing Harry to smile even wider.

"I would love that." Draco pecked his lips once more, before saying goodbye and leaving the closet, Harry following minutes later.

* * *

Draco walked into dinner smiling, sitting down next to Pansy and happily pouring himself some pumpkin juice. He filled his plate and began eating, a faint smile still on his face, before looking up to see al is friends staring at him with worried expressions. 

"What" He scoffed, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "What have I done?"

"Draco, you never smile."

"It's on like your top ten list of things not to do."

"Mate, have you been hexed?"

"He looks dazed, maybe we should take him to Madame Pomfrey?"

"I don't know, Blaise, maybe he just needs some rest."

"Excuse me. I'm sitting right here. I'm fine, thank you so much for your concern. If you excuse me, I'm going to head back to my dorm." He said angrily. Downing the rest of his pumpkin juice, he got up and stormed from the hall. His friends gazed after him, wondering what the hell was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, its been a while hasn't it. Ok, so guys there is going to be a bit more time between updates for a while (so sad, I know) but I have finals so I'm a bit stressed. (By a bit, I mean I'm casually ripping my hair out) anyways, I think the more votes and comments I get, the faster I will be motivated to update. Don't worry, I will update either way. Alright lovelies, till next time!


End file.
